Sonic Schoolhouse
by Shadows of Reality
Summary: I recently found out about that game... meh... decided to do a fic based on it... 'cept Sonic's a student, not a teacher. Hope you like it.
1. Humble Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Tails, etc. they are all Sega's.

Note: This is in an AU, since I don't know Sonic and company's pasts, and I know they didn't meet in school… and their ages are different, of course. It also isn't said ever that Blaze is Big's sister, so it's definitely an AU, so ignore the plot-holes ;

Note 2: I hope you like it

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, Flickies were singing, and Chao and other little animals were scampering around.

Somewhere, in the heart of Emerald Town, was a school house, named "Green School House", which had just been open. The first sets of students to ever walk across the corridors were due to be arriving soon.

A young rabbit, perhaps about sixteen in age, was running around the newly polished classroom, preparing games and jigsaws, and all sorts of fun things. She was the teacher and founder of the schoolhouse. She was cream coloured with an orange streak on her head and around her soft brown eyes, also on the tips of her large ears. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and a white and green skirt, along with white gloves and socks, and mauve shoes.

Her daughter, who had turned four merely months ago was seated on a chair, wringing her fingers nervously. She was a shy child, and was expecting the worst for when her new peers were going to arrive. She looked similar to her mother; cream coloured with orange on her forehead, ears and around her large brown eyes. She wore a red sleeveless dress with a blue ribbon wrapped around the waist part, like a belt. She didn't wear gloves, but she wore white socks and sky blue shoes. She gazed up at her mother, who took another game from a shelf.

"Mama… I'm scared…" the youngster said softly. "I want to go home now…"

"Don't be scared, Cream…" the older rabbit put the game on a desk and hugged the child. "Remember, it's a small class."

"Yes mama… thank you mama…" the youngster, dubbed 'Cream' tilted her head downwards, obscuring her details with shadows.

The sound of chatter began to form, meaning the kids had arrived. From the safety inside the school house, the two rabbits could hear parts of the conversations. Introductions, compliments on how huge the building was to them, or mere hi's.

"It's time to open these doors for the first time, Cream!" the older wrapped slipped her hand in her daughter's and walked towards the school doors.

This was it…

The moment the teacher, and this kids had all been waiting for.

The click…

The large oak doors swung open.

Silence filled the playground.

"Good morning children!" the rabbit called. "My name is Miss Vanilla, your teacher. Come inside and we'll get to know each other."

The kids scampered in, and Cream had to step aside in order to not be squashed. Vanilla, the older rabbit, took note of what her students looked like.

There was a purple weasel dressed as a cowboy, a red armadillo wearing a blue cap, a purple chameleon, a small bee, a large green and yellow crocodile, a big purple/blue cat, a black and red hedgehog holding a human girl doll, a rich looking white bat, a pink hedgehog who looked Japanese, a red echidna who seemed to be very timid, and an orange two-tailed fox.

She smiled and closed the doors, leading the children to the 'games' classroom.

She sat in a seat while the kids sat on the floor all around her.

"Ok, now we're going to introduce ourselves, let's start with…"

Before Vanilla could finish her sentence, the doors burst open, and in the doorway was a small, blue hedgehog.

"Hey everybody! Sonic the Hedgehog is in da house! Oh! Time for introductions? Wow, what perfect timing I have! You have to agree!" the hedgehog smiled smugly, despite everyone now staring at him.

"Well, welcome to Green Schoolhouse, Sonic, why don't you sit down?"

"Ok!" he walked over and sat in between the orange two-tailed fox, who smiled at him, and the pink hedgehog, who rested her head on his shoulder.

"What an entrance…" she said quietly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Ok, let's start with… you…" she pointed to the red echidna, and everyone turned to look at him.

His eyes darted from side to side, and he began to sweat and back away slightly.

"Are you shy..?" Vanilla asked. "We'll come back to you. How about you?" she looked at the two-tailed fox sitting next to Sonic.

The fox stood up, blushing slightly from embarrassment. "My name's Miles Prower… but please, call me Tails."

"Hey! If you say Miles Prower fast enough it sounds like Miles per hour!" Sonic stated.

"Yeah…" Tails clasped his hands behind his back.

"Thank you Mi… Tails," Vanilla said, and Tails sat down.

The next child, who happened to be the pink hedgehog stood up. "Watashi wa Amy Rose desu! Watashi wa Nihongo!"

Vanilla paused to think about what she said and translated it in her head. "Amy, can you speak English…? Or Eigo?"

"Hai!"

'That means yes…' Vanilla said in her head. "Would it be alright if you spoke English from now on? I don't think anyone here understands Japanese here."

"Ok…" Amy sighed and sat back down.

The armadillo stood up and turned his cap around. "I'm Mighty the Armadillo! I'm called Mighty because I'm mighty strong!" he picked up a table, with some effort.

"Thank you, Mighty…" Vanilla laughed nervously as the youngster put the table down and sat down.

Then the crocodile stood up, and most of the kids cowered in fear. "I'm Vector the Crocodile! And I love music! I even got headphones!" he held up one of those kids' music players and began to sing – rather badly – to the music, then switched it off, took a bow and sat down.

Next was the chameleon. "Espio the Chameleon! I want to be a ninja when I grow up, just like my heroes, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" he sat back down and the children began to chatter about the four heroes.

"I have a hero too!" Sonic said. "Alex the Kidd! One day, I wanna be the mascot of Sega just like him!"

"Ok, settle down, settle down… next child, please." Vanilla laughed nervously again.

The bee flew up in the air with his little wings. "My name Charmy! Wowzie zowzie! This is so much fun!" he laughed and sat back down, his eyes darting around hyper-actively.

Then the cowboy weasel stood up. "I'm Fang, ya know?" he said, taking out a water-pistol. "And don't yous kiddies tick me off, or I might have to use this, ya know?" he squired water at the wall, and sat down.

The large cat stood up and smiled widely at the others. "My name's Big the Cat, and this is my bestest pal, Tad… Tadpole? Tadpole! Where are you!" he looked around frantically.

"Here he is, Big…" Vanilla pointed to a table, which had a fish bowl on it, and inside the fish bowl was a tadpole.

"There you are Tadpole!" Big smiled and sat down.

The bat stood up. "I'm Rouge – that's Rouge the Bat!" she grinned and sat down, as the black and red hedgehog stood up.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog… and this is Maria…" he held up the doll. "Make fun of either of us, and you're gonna get it!" he glared at the others, and then sat down.

"My… my name's Cream…" Cream said, giggling lightly.

Vanilla looked back at the echidna, who had been silent for then entire time. "How about you? What's your name?"

The echidna slowly moved his tongue around his mouth. It had been a very long time since he had last spoken out loud; he was used to talking to himself in his head only. "M… my…" his eyes widened, startled by hearing his voice again. "Um… I… don't… know…"

"What? How can you not know your own name? How dumb can you get?" Sonic cracked up laughing, and the rest of the class joined him.

"Settle down!" Vanilla said sharply. "This is a predicament… if you don't know your name… who does…?"

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Sonic piped up yet again. "We can call him Knuckles, because he has big spike things on his hands!" he pointed at the spikes protruding from the echidna's hand – the knuckle area to be exact.

Vanilla looked around. "Agreed?"

Everyone nodded, and Vanilla smiled.

"I think that's everyone…"

The doors swung open again, and a somewhat husky voice filled the room.

"Sorry I'm late…"

A human boy wearing reading glasses over his blue eyes walked into the room. He was large and tall, wearing a red shirt and black trousers and shoes. He plopped down next in between Shadow and Rouge.

"Why, hello there, what's your name?" Vanilla asked to boy.

"Ivo Robotnik."

Sonic turned around to glare at the new-comer. "Hey, having a fancy entrance like that was my idea!"

"Well tough luck, hedgehog!" Ivo glared back.

Something in the air told everyone else that Sonic and Ivo weren't going to get along…


	2. The Mystery of the Missing Sweets part 1

I still don't own anyone… they belong to their rightful owners. Chula is copywrite to herself.  
I hope you like it.

* * *

After doing some painting and things, it was snack time. Vanilla showed the kids this, by ringing a bell. "Snack time, children!"

The kids cheered and ran to their cubbies to get their bags, to get their snacks out of it.

Minutes into snack time, there was a cry of "Oh no!"

Everyone turned to look at the culprit. Apart from Ivo, who mysteriously wasn't there.

"What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked, holding a cookie near his mouth.

"My snack's gone!" Tails cried. "Somebody stole it!"

Everyone gasped and looked at each other accusingly.

"I bet it was that Ivo kid!" Sonic said angrily. "That's why he's not here!"

"Just because he had a flashier entrance than you, you big fat faker, look-alike!" Shadow said.

"Hey, shut up!"

"Ahem! We're worrying about Tails' snack here, boys!" Amy growled. "Otherwise the poor boy'll go hungry! So, what was your snack, Tails?" she asked.

"Well… you know those sweets… Chaos Sweeties..? And they look like emeralds…"

The kids nodded – they knew.

"Them."

"You know Tails," Mighty said. "Me and the Chaotix, Vector, Charmy and Espio; we're detectives!"

"Professional detectives!" Charmy added.

"So, we'll find the sweets for you," Espio said.

"But… we need a little motivation… heh, heh…" Vector laughed nervously.

"Ok, ok! I'll give you my pocket money if you find them."

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" the Chaotix ran off to find the sweets.

Fang grinned. "Sweets, eh? Pocket money, eh? Well then, looks like I'm gonna gets me some pocket money!" he ran off, water pistol in hand.

"Don't worry, Tails, we'll find them," Sonic shoved the cookie in his mouth then began to search too.

"I hope so…" Tails muttered after him. "I'm getting hungry…" he felt his stomach churn. He rubbed it and groaned.

"Do you want some ice-cream while we look?" Cream asked, holding up a vanilla ice-cream to Tails.

"Thanks Cream…" Tails took it and began to lick. "But what about you?"

"I have another!" she sat next to him, and they enjoyed their ice-creams as they watched the others look for the missing sweets.

Through the door appeared a small yellow hedgehog. Her quills were styled like Sonic's. She was wearing a silver shirt with black pants. Her ruby eyes were fixed on the pack of 'Chaos Sweeties' she had in her hand. She threw a couple in her mouth. "Yum! These are so good!" she said.

"I found the sweet-stealer! Get her!" Vector tackled the hedgehog, who screamed in surprise.

Mighty and Charmy joined in, Espio merely watched.

"Give them back, you thief!" Mighty yelled.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Charmy growled.

"Hey! Get off! Get your own sweets!" the hedgehog yelled.

"Guys!" Espio yelled. "I think this is all a big misunderstanding! How could she have stolen them if she just got here!"

The three kids stood up and stared at the floor ashamed of themselves.

"Sorry…" they said in unison.

"That's alright… what's this about stolen sweets anyway?" the yellow hedgehog stood up and dusted herself off.

"Oh! Someone stole Tails' Chaos Sweeties!" Vector started.

"And we get his pocket money if we find them!" Mighty added.

"We're saving up to buy a chocolate factory." Espio said.

"Then we can go hyper!" Charmy giggled.

"Oh! I love chocolate and going hyper!" the hedgehog grinned. "My name's Chula by the way! What about you guys?"

"I'm Vector, the leader, and the brains behind the Chaotix!" Vector said.

"I'm Mighty, I'm called that because I'm mighty strong!" Mighty smiled smugly.

"I'm Espio, the future-ninja!" Espio stated.

"And I'm CHARMYYYYYY!" Charmy screamed.

"Cool!" Chula beamed. "Hey, can I help look for the sweets? I wanna own a chocolate factory too!"

"Ok!"

The Chaotix, with their new friend ran off to find the sweets.

"Hmm…" Fang, who had been watching them grinned. "I can just steal that hedgehog's sweets and get the pocket money!" he laughed evilly.

To be Continued...


End file.
